


DC SUPERHERO GIRLS: THE NIGHTWING CASE PART 1

by MisaoStars



Series: THE NIGHTWING CASE [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Super Hero High School is a successful school for wannabe heroes. After a tragic incident, a certain boy goes into school and Batgirl cannot help but feel dread in her body for some apparent reason.





	1. I'm Sorry and Hello

_"Those who fight corruption should be clean themselves."_

_-Vladimir Putin_

 

Wonder Woman was doing excellent in her classes. Especially in weapon classes. She was performing her sword skills to Mr. Lucius Fox. He was writing in his check board where he was studying her swiftness, durability, and handling. She had received an A, where her classmates cheered for her. Batgirl and Supergirl were whooping for her. Wonder Woman went back to her seat, sitting next to Batgirl.

"You were awesome Wonder Woman!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Aw! Thanks!" Wonder Woman smiled.

"You got an A again!" Supergirl said from behind.

Everything was perfect in Super Hero High School. Academics, Social Life, and the students' powers. Principal Waller felt it was the right thing to teach students who had superpowers to use them for good. Super Hero High gained popularity throughout the whole Metropolis community. Everyone cheered for the heroes in Super Hero High. Life was great for Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl when they arrived in Super Hero High. They lived in nice dorms, got good academics, and ate great food.

It was lunch, where the students were talking and eating at their own food counters. Wonder Woman was eating along with her friends: Hawkgirl, Bumblebee, Katana, Beast Boy, Supergirl, Lady Shiva, Batgirl, Starfire, Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz), Aquagirl, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Star Sapphire, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Frost.

"Great Gorgan! I love eating the spagetitihi!" Starfire happily cried.

"It is spaghetti Starfire."  Beast Boy corrected her.

"Pow! Lunch Time on!" Batgirl smiled.

"Nothing could be in the way!" Jessica said.

However, there was a large alarm blaring through the school. Every time when the alarm happens, the students would immediately drop their things and start doing their heroic job.

"IT'S SAVE THE DAY ALARM!" Bumblebee cried.

"Who has the guts to do crime during out happy lunch time!?" Harley angirly cried out as she took out her giant hammer.

"Less talk, more action!" Wonder Woman said. They ran to the city. There, they heard that there was trouble at their favorite Capes & Cowls Cafe. Hawkgirl was excited to get rid of crime. She saw Steve Trevor, the cafe owner waiting outside the cafe along with other civilians.

"What's going on Steve!? A Robbery!? Evil Robots!?" Hawkgirl excitedly exclaimed.

"Um...No... It's complicated..." Steve Trevor said. Usually, Steve will panic and say 'help!' but he seemed more concerned than scared.

"What is it?" Supergirl said.

"We will face the enemies for you!" Lady Shiva said.

"No! No! You see... The enemies are already defeated..." Steve said.

This made the group stand in confusion.

"Huh?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Just... Just take a look inside the cafe. It's hard to explain..." Steve advised. The heroes looked at the other civilians, who were also nodding their heads with faces of concern. The heroes slowly went inside.

Wonder Woman and her friends could not believe what they saw. There WERE burglars (they could tell by the clothing and the ski masks), tied up in chains. But in front of the burglars was a boy wearing red armor, black pants and sleeves, yellow cape, and green gloves and boots. The boy was threatening them by using his sharp sword.

"Tell me heathens!! Who do you work for!?" The boy screamed with his sword pointing at one of the burglars' necks.

"N-NO-NOBODY! WE JUST WANTED TO GET MONEY!!" The burglar cried in tears. The boy took out a sharp shuriken out of his pocket and threw it to the wall, right next to the crying burglar's face.

"PLEASE!! STOP!!!" The burglar cried.

The first hero who stepped up was Batgirl. She went close to the boy.

"Hey! Hey kid!" Batgirl called.

The boy looked at her along with all the other heroes.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" The boy yelled. Supergirl and Lady Shiva was standing in shock. This boy IS a child... More like nine to ten years old.

"L-Look. We can take care of this! What is your name?" Batgirl tried to convince the boy. She was talking to him in a kind voice where a child could trust the adult. The boy eyed her suspiciously.

"My name is Robin." The boy said.

"Um... How old are you?" Batgirl asked.

"My age will not be given to a bunch of naive heroes." Robin responded. The heroes were shocked hearing the boy's mature speech. Star Sapphire, Jessica Cruz, and Hal Jordan were floating in front of Batgirl and went up to the boy.

"Robin... We can take care of this. Just go back to your parents..." Hal kindly said.

"Oh they know what I am doing. Just let me do my job!" Robin demanded. Hal tried to use his Green Lantern Ring to stop him but the boy jumped up and punched him in the face. Jessica and Star Sapphire tried to stop the boy also, but the boy had a flash grenade out of his pocket. Batgirl saw it just in time.

"FLASH BOMB! COVER YOUR EYES!!" Batgirl screamed. A bright light was blinding the heroes but they managed to tolerate it. They saw the boy escaping. 

"I'll go after him!" Hawkgirl screamed. She flew in high speed to catch Robin, but he brutally defeated her with extreme martial skills. Lady Shiva was looking at Robin's moves in shock.

"Those moves... Are very similar to MY MOVES! And it takes five years to learn them!" Shiva yelled in shock.

"We need to stop Robin before he will be in more harm!" Wonder Woman said. Beast Boy went forward and transformed into a lion, but Robin was never scared. Not even one bit. He was still using his sword to fight Beast Boy, who transformed into a bird and flew away in fear.

"BAH! You honestly thought I will be scared and put down my sword because of a lion!? I had FOUGHT MANY DEMONS before! Ever since my birth!" Robin mocked the heroes.

Wonder Women uses her lasso to bind Robin. Robin was caught in the lasso. Robin tried to get out of the rope but he couldn't.

"Why are you doing this Robin!?" Wonder Woman asked.

"...." Robin was quiet.

Wonder Woman tightened the lasso.

"....." Robin was still quiet.

"The Lasso of Truth asks for the truth!" Wonder Woman ordered.

"......." Robin was still resisting, which shocked everyone, including the civilians. Batgirl was walking around the bound Robin to see what was going on. There, she saw behind Robin's back was a knife stabbing Robin's hand.

"Wonder Woman!! He's stabbing his own hand to make him focus on the pain!" Batgirl cried. Harley Quinn, who was thought to be never shocked, was shocked for the first time. What kind of horrible training the boy had to face?

Batgirl took the blade from Robin's hand. Finally, Robin said a word.

"I am the son of Batman. I demand you to release me!" Robin ordered. The heroes looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh... Who is Batman?" Supergirl asked. Robin looked at the heroes in shock.

"Don't you dare joke upon me!" Robin screamed. The heroes did not know what to do.

________________________________________________________________________________

"A child who is doing dangerous heroic works!?" Principal Waller exclaimed.

"Yeah. I do not believe it. He said he was doing this since **_birth_**..." Batgirl said.

"What kind of parent would let his child do **this**!?" Wonder Woman exclaimed, pointing at the photos of Robin's stabbed hand.

"He beat me up so bad, my face almost had to do surgery!" Hawkgirl exclaimed with heavy band-aids on her head.

"Dude! Not only that, he thinks he is an adult! I never heard any nine to ten-year old saying extensive vocabulary before!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Waller was thinking for a moment.

"Well right now, our faculty team is trying to psychoanalyze him." She said, "They must have the results by now....."

There, Vice Principal Grodd came into the office. He had a shocked face for the first time.

"How-How is the child?" Hawkgirl asked.

"......He failed every tests we did on him.... He is aggressive, always think of dark possibilities when he is doing heroic acts, believes there is corruption in this school... He does not even know what a childhood should be like.... I even saw him with terrible scars all over him....He said he is the son of this um... 'Batman'?" Grodd slowly said.

This made Waller stop in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide with an open jaw. She looked like someone is going to punch her in the face unexpectedly.

"Principal Waller?" Wonder Woman asked.

"....Nothing. It's nothing. I do not know who 'Batman' is... Maybe a new hero?" Waller had her mind back into the real world.

"I guess so... Alright then. What do we do with the poor child? We need to show him the life of a childhood. We need to not make him face the true dangers of heroism...." Grodd asked.

Batgirl was thinking.

"Maybe we will send him to an institution of victimized children. They will be so kind to him there." Batgirl did a suggestion.

"What if the 'Batman' complains?" Beast Boy asked.

"The we will convince him that having a child with a childhood is the best thing he will have..." Batgirl responded with a smile.

"Batgirl knows best!" Hawkgirl exclaimed.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS.....**

The heroes received the news three days later that Robin tried to kill himself and lost a lot of blood. He is alive.... but he is in a long coma. The whole school was in shock. They made a nine-year old boy try to kill himself. 

"Why!? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!!? WE WERE DOING A **FAVOR**!!!" Batgirl screamed.

"....Because he was in harsh training in his entire life.... He never had felt such kindness before... He never was used to it...." Wonder Woman whispered in horror. The whole school never felt such shame in their life.

What made them happy though, is that Social Services removed Robin's parent's custody. The heroes are happy to hear that this 'Batman' will never see Robin again.

Batgirl was doing her best to research this 'Batman'. She was searching everywhere about him, but to no avail. She was researching in her dorm until she heard a knock on her door. She saw from her security camera that it was Principal Waller. She immediately opened her dorm door.

"Principal Waller!" Batgirl said.

"Batgirl, can you do me a favor?" Waller asked.

"Um... Sure! What is it?" Batgirl asked.

"Can you get rid of these secret files for me?" Waller gaver her a finger-thick stack of paper in a folder saying: TOP SECRET.

"Umm... Do you want me to keep it or..."

"No no no. I want you to put it in the burn disposal. Do not look inside." Waller ordered.

"You sure? Because this seems to be very top-"

"Do what I say Batgirl."

"Alright then Principal Waller!" Batgirl complied. She was carrying that single file to the burn disposal down the hallway. Batgirl was curious to see what was in the file, but she will be a woman of her word. She threw the file into the flames. Ever since, the Robin Incident still haunts the school today.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**FIVE MONTHS LATER...**

Everyone was staring at the new student. A tall handsome boy was walking down to the Super Hero High entrance with a small smile. He was wearing a black outfit, similar to Catwoman's, but he had a symbol of a blue bird on his chest. He was carrying a suitcase and was just going to the principal's office. He had black hair and blue eyes through the mask. He also had a cute mini elephant stuffed animal on his left shoulder. He already had the attention from the girls and the jealousy from the boys.

He finally arrived at the principal's office and knocked on the door. Waller opened the door to see the new student.

"Ah! Nightwing! Pleasure to see you! I guess it WAS true that you are popular with the female students." Waller greeted.

"Oh! Thank you! I actually did not know I was THAT popular." Nightwing giggled.

"Oh... Not a problem...." Waller smiled. She looked into his records.

"You have been in very high academic levels for a 16-year old student! Your stealth is beautifully perfect, your heroic deeds are very recommendable, and you have so many scholarships within you!" Waller complemented.

"Yes. I have been receiving the greatest academics from my dad..." Nightwing said.

"Well your dad must be proud of you." Waller smiled. Nightwing did a calm smile as well.

"Can you show me your abilities?" Waller asked.

Nightwing stood up and did acrobatic tricks. He did impressive martial arts and used his homemade technology. Waller was impressed.

__________________________________________________________________________

Rumors are already spreading about the new student. It was already lunch time in the cafeteria. He was getting surrounded by female students, even Stare Sapphire. Nightwing was kind and did not mind the girls at all. The only woman who was not attracted was Batgirl. Batgirl was still having the poor Robin Incident repeating in her mind. She caught Nightwing's attention. He slowly went up to her with a smile. He sat down next to her.

"Hey!" Nightwing said. Batgirl was startled for a while.

"WAH! You scared me!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Nightwing apologized.

"Um... What is your name?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing smiled.

"My name's Nightwing! What is yours?" He said.

"I'm Batgirl." Batgirl smiled.

"Well, I am very interested to be your friend Batgirl." Nightwing was all giddy and was taking her hand. Batgirl was looking at him as if he was an adult with a childish mind. However, a alarm was blaring across the room. The heroes dropped their stuff and dashed outside of Super Hero High. Batgirl jumped out of her seat and ran. Nightwing was still sitting on the lunch counter, doing nothing. Nightwing was looking at Batgirl, who disappeared in the hallway. Nightwing smirked.

 

"Well it was nice seeing you... _Barbara Gordon_..." He said.


	2. MISTAKE

_"There are special people in our lives who never leaves us. Even after they are gone."_

_\- Unknown_

 

After a fight with Mrs. Clayface, Batgirl went back to her dorm room. She was relaxing on the bed. She just had finished a new report about the 'Batman'. She does not know what to do now. This 'Batman' is very famous in Gotham City. No wonder the poor boy said that they must know about him. What also bothered Batgirl was how Waller reacted to hearing the name as well. She felt like she was driven to a corner.

She heard someone coming to her room. She knew it was not her father due to the footsteps. She went to her door to see Starfire, who was walking around the hallways in the late night.

"Oh! Hey Starfire!" Batgirl smiled.

"Oh Batgirl! It is the greatest to tell you the news!" Starfire still had poor English grammar skills but who cares.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My sister Blackfire will be here in the next week! I cannot the wait!" She screamed.

"That is great Starfire!" Batgirl smiled. However, she saw something off.

"Hey Starfire. When did you wear this emerald ring? It's so pretty!" Batgirl said. Starfire looked at her ring on her right index finger.

"Oh! It's a friendship gift! I got it from the child friend of mine!" She smiled.

"Well that is sweet Starfire!" Batgirl said.

"I must be the prepared for the invitation of my older sister!" Starfire said. 

"Oh wait. Before you leave, did you see Nightwing participating for the battle since lunch break?" Batgirl asked.

"Well....Yes!" Starfire lied.

"Really? I felt like he never did participate in it..." Batgirl suspected.

"I'm sure he did!" Starfire smiled she left Batgirl's room. Batgirl was now confused in her entire life.

_______________________________________________________________________________

There was an announcement saying that the students must be in the auditorium for an urgent speech. Everyone went into the auditorium. Nightwing was looking from the entrance door.

 There, on the theater stage, was Principal Waller, having a face of dismay and depression. She started her speech.

"Students.... I have come to tell you a devastating news... Last year, there were Seniors who graduated from this High School with great academics and heroism... I have just received word that.... two days ago... they were going to the new Gotham City University.... But there was a terrible car accident... A drunk driver.... slammed his truck into the bus filled with seniors... with great heroes.... The drunk driver drove away...."

The whole audience was quiet with dread and shock.

"I... just want to say to you..." Amanda said in tears.

"Please... Do not be afraid to go to college. The students at least received their goals to become the greatest heroes of all times. They will always be remembered..."

The students had forlorn faces. Not only that, rage as well. The police never even caught the guy. Nobody could not believe it. Supergirl had a thinking of how the former seniors have felt the pain. Either it was painful or painless. Either way, it was a tragic death. Wonder Woman wondered about her future and if she will be happy after hearing this. Batgirl just stared wide eyed.

Nightwing left the audience unbeknownst to everyone, who were crying or devastated. He had no reaction at all. Batgirl witnessed him leaving.

________________________________________________________________________________

Batgirl went up to Nightwing's dorm room while everyone else was at the auditorium. She knocked on the door. Nightwing opened it.

"Oh. Hey Batgirl!" Nightwing smiled.

"Why are you not crying?" Batgirl asked.

Nightwing was quiet. It took a moment until he said something.

"I had suffered enough." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" Batgirl was concerned. Nightwing took a deep breath.

"I... lost my parents. They were murdered in front of my eyes." Nightwing said.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Batgirl was shocked.

"But I caught the killer so I am satisfied I brought him to justice." Nightwing smiled weakly. Batgirl stared at him. Nighting put down his elephant plushie, from his shoulder, on his bed. Batgirl looked around his room. His room was filled with many stuffed animals such as giraffes, cats, puppies, pigs, etc. His blue/purple wall papers were filled in white star patterns and blue nightlights.

"You have a nice decoration on your room." Batgirl complimented.

"I always loved cute things and desserts. Ever since I was born!" Nightwing smiled. He was taking a chocolate cake out from his mini fridge.

"Look. I know you want the past to be the past. But can you at least comfort some students?" Batgirl recommended. Nightwing did a deep sigh.

"I know it IS tragic. But I will not participate in something that is a fraud."

".....EXCUSE ME?" Batgirl loudly asked.

"I will not say anything more. I will be in my room the whole night." Nightwing silently responded.

Batgirl was shocked at his response. But she had no choice but to leave his room...

____________________________________________________________________________

Hawkgirl was wondering around the night for some extra credit by defeating bad guys. She was flying around with her wings. 

She saw from the clouds was a bearded man cowering in fear as a man wearing a brown jacket was hovering over him. The man also wore a red helmet.

The brown jacket man carried a pistol. Hawkgirl swooped down and used her mace to knock the brown jacket man down. 

"You! run away! You're safe now!" Hawkgirl smiled. The bearded man stood up and ran away.

"Ugh... Wha...?" The brown jacket man was still awake.

"You will be taken to Belle Reve for attempted murder!" Hawkgirl proudly stated as she knocked the red hooded man out with her mace.

Hawkgirl carried the man on her shoulder and flew to Bell Reve, where the prison guards were locking him away in a bullet proof cell. Hawkgirl smiled and flew away. However, what bothered her was why the prison guards were hesitant to arrest that dangerous looking red hooded guy.

________________________________________________________________________________

Principal Waller was walking around the Hallways in the middle of the night to check if there was any trouble. She heard a woman and male voice. She was trying to find where the sounds were coming from. After a long walk, she realized it was coming from Nightwing's dorm. She saw the door was slightly open. She took a peek. There, on the blue-sheeted bed was Nightwing and Starfire in their nightgown. 

"Are you sure they do not know about this?" Starfire asked. Nightwing gently put his hand on her cheek. He smiled.

"Yes. We will make sure they will feel the punishment they deserve." Nightwing said. He softly kissed her.

Waller was staring in shock. Since when did they become a thing!?

Starfire was walking out of Nightwing's room and Waller hid behind the lockers just in time.

Nightwing smiled and waved a goodbye to her as Starfire did the same thing.

Waller had a stern look on her face. It was forbidden to have a relationship in school property. Waller went back into her office to call Blackfire.

Meanwhile in Nightwing's room, Nightwing received a call coming from Belle Reve. He picked it up.

"Yes?... Yes this is he..." Nightwing was listening.

After the call, Nightwing had the most scariest and angriest face he had ever made.

________________________________________________________________________________

"THE BEARDED GUY I SAVED WAS A SERIAL KILLER!!?" Hawkgirl screamed. She was in the principal's office. The Belle Reve faculty staff had angry looks at her. Principal Waller was shocked and angry at Hawkgirl too.

"JUST BECAUSE THE RED HOODED GUY HAD A GUN **DOESN'T MEAN** HE WAS A **BAD GUY**!!" The Belle Reve Patrol Captain screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, she did not know that man was from Gotham City! No hero in Metropolis carries guns." Waller was trying to defend Hawkgirl. 

"WE WERE SO CLOSE TO GET THAT SERIAL KILLER AND HAWKGIRL HAD TO SCREW **EVERYTHING UP**!!!" The Belle Reve patrol captain screamed. Hawkgirl was in tears.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hawkgirl felt exhausted and depressed. Principal Waller was forced to remove her hallway monitor position. How will she explain this to her family?

There, she saw Nightwing coming up to Hawkgirl through the hallway.

"Hi Hawkgirl!" Nightwing smiled.

Hawkgirl did a weak smile.

"Hi Nightwing..." She said.

"Why the depressed voice?" Nightwing asked.

"I... I lost my job as a hall monitor..."

"Oh... That is unfortunate... Here, why don't you eat lunch with me?" Nightwing tried to cheer her up. Hawkgirl felt like she had nothing to do.

"...Alright then..." She complied.

"Alright! Come with me to the roof!"


	3. Hawkgirl and Lady Shiva

_"Denial is the worst kind of lie... because it is the lie you tell yourself."_

_-Michelle A. Homme_

 

Batgirl rushed into the hospital with adrenaline rushing through her body. She saw the room door saying 106 and dashed into the room.

There was Hawkgirl on the bed with life support. Her wings were removed. All the heroes in Super Hero High were surrounding the bed.

"What... WHAT HAPPENED!!?" Batgirl yelled.

"...Someone broke her wings and threw her off from the roof of the school. The doctors tried to fix her. But it was too much damage. They had to remove it to save her life..." Star Sapphire cried.

Hawkgirl was awake... but in a pure state of shock. She could not move an inch.

"Hawkgirl.... This is serious. Do you know who could have done this to you?" Waller kindly asked.

"My life.... it's ruined..." She mumbled over and over.

"Hawkgirl!" Batgirl cried.

"C-Cheetah. It was Cheetah..."

The heroes looked at Cheetah, who was flabbergasted. 

"WHAT!? BULLSHIT! I DID NOT DO IT!!" Cheetah screamed.

"IT'S HER! CHEETAH!!" Hawkgirl screamed. Wonder Woman captured Cheetah with her lasso.

"I NEVER DID IT YOU LYING BITCH!!" Cheetah angrily exclaimed, even in the Lasso of Truth.

"Stop lying Cheetah!" Wonder Woman ordered.

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE HAWKGIRL! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" Cheetah screamed. The heroes were shocked. They turned back to Hawkgirl.

"H-Hawkgirl?" Wonder Woman asked in shock.

"I already knew Hawkgirl was lying because I was scolding Cheetah for an hour." Waller gently said.

"WHY!? Why are you protecting the man who did this to you!?" Batgirl screamed.

Hawkgirl angrily glared at the heroes.

"WHY!? BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL BLIND IDIOTS THAT IS WHY!!!" She screamed.

The whole school faculty were shocked at her outburst. Hawkgirl took deep breaths.

"YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Hawkgirl pointed at Waller. Waller could not believe this despite the whole event happening in her own eyes.

Hawkgirl was dashing out of the bed and tried to choke everyone she saw in sight. It came to the point where the nurses bursted through her room and sedated her. The nurses ordered the students to leave immediately.

Everyone slowly walked out of the room. Star Sapphire was the first girl to speak.

"...It does not make sense... Why is Hawkgirl being so mean to us and is protecting the bad guys who did this to her?..."

"...Maybe somebody brainwashed her..." Wonder Woman suspected.

"Well... Um... I was looking into her mind but I did not sense anything wrong...." Miss Martian said.

"Then what made her be like this?" Lady Shiva asked.

"...I do not know... But we will avenge her and bring that villain to justice!" Batgirl cried.

"YEAH!" All the heroes yelled in agreement.

 

Bumblebee realized someone was missing: Nightwing. She saw it. What happened before Hawkgirl lost her wings. She saw Hawkgirl talking to Nightwing. Nightwing was leading Hawkgirl to the school roof.

_HE MUST HAVE DONE THIS!_  Bumblebee said. But she needs proof to show he actually did it.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Backfire arrived to Super Hero High. Starfire was happy she arrived. Starfire was hugging her tight as Backfire just patted her back.

Blackfire heard from Principal Waller that Starfire was having a relationship with Nightwing. Backfire decided to separate her sister from that man under Waller's orders.

"Blackfire! So good to see you!" Starfire cried.

"Same here sister." Backfire said.

"I can not wait to show you my beloved!" Starfire said.

"Beloved?" Backfire pretended to not know about Nightwing.

"Yes! He is so handsome and kind!" Starfire excitingly said.

"Very well. But first, we do need to take a shower. The traveling from space was very tiresome and filthy." Backfire said.

"Oh! Yes! You are the right!" Starfire said in her grammar.

They went to the shower room, where they bathed in warm water. Starfire was talking about her life at Superhero High ever since the Dance Battle (Tamaranean Dance Club). Backfire took a look at her sister's body and saw something disturbing. 

There was a U-shaped scar just beneath her belly. The scar looked like she had stitches there. It was slightly darker colored.

"What happened to you!?" Backfire cried.

Starfire looked down at her scar. She gently rubbed it like it was nothing.

"Oh! It is just a wound of the old age. It happened before I went to this High School!"

Blackfire eyed at her.

"Did your beloved did this?" Backfire asked.

"NO! NEVER!" Starfire angrily yelled.

Blackfire was very concerned about her outburst. 

"...Very well then. I will get out of the shower sister." Backfire said.

".....Oh! Yeah! Sure!" Starfire smiled.

As Blackfire exited the room, Starfire punched a hole in the wall out of rage.

________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CERTAIN!?" Lady Shiva cried out. This also took the attention of the Flash, Beast Boy, the Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Frost, Harley Quinn, Ivy, Katana, Cyborg, Batgirl, and Supergirl. Bumblebee was sitting in the center of the sofa in The Detectives Club room. Everyone was surrounding her.

"Yeah... I think Nightwing did this to her..." Bumblebee confirmed.

"Why would he do that to her!?" Cyborg cried.

"It can't be him! He has all As, a Hero of the Month award, AND he is very liked by all faculties than any of us!" Supergirl said.

"If what you say IS true.... Then Nightwing must be here for another reason. He is planning something... And Bumblebee NEVER wrongly accuses people." Batgirl became suspicious.

"Then we must talk about him to Waller!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"...It's not that easy girl.... You need exact proof that he DID do it..." Beast Boy said.

"...Yeah. BB is right. We NEED proof." Batgirl said.

"But how?" Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz asked.

"...We need to search his room at night while he is sleeping..." Batgirl thought.

"What!? Principal Waller will scold us for that!" Bumblebee protested.

"No. Batgirl's right. We must find evidence without Nightwing knowing, otherwise he will get rid of everything in sight..." Cyborg said.

The whole team soon agreed to Batgirl's idea.

"I will do it..." Lady Shiva volunteered.

Batgirl nodded and told her the directions to the plan.

 

Unbeknownst to all of the heroes in the room, there was a tiny electrical socket no one really cared about. And there was a tiny mechanical bug hidden inside it.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was lunchtime and everyone was eating. Lady Shiva was eating her lunch in the hallway as usual. She needed time to think. She secretly took out alcohol (hidden as a water bottle) to calm her minds. Lady Shiva was always drinking wine since she was ten. Her family provided her the greatest training ever. She soon drank more alcohol other than wine. 

She remembered one day, she was drunk driving after passing her Driver's Test. She felt a huge bump below her car. She stopped the car for a while but decided to move on, ignoring the bump. Lady Shiva always wondered what that unnatural bump was since she was driving a usually balanced road.

Shiva just let that go of her mind and memorized what to do.

Nightwing was watching her from the classroom window. Next to Nightwing was Starfire, who was holding hands with him. They were both glaring at her.

Blackfire was also looking at the two from far away. She felt scared about her sister. She did not see what they were looking at... But she never saw Starfire this angry in her life.

________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Shiva was disguising herself in black clothing. She also covered her face with black paint as well. She dashed into the Nightwing's room exactly at 2:00 A.M. She looked at the dorm bed to see a lump under the blankets. The coast was clear.

She searched through his drawers, stuffed animals (she almost laughed at them), bathroom, and closet. But there was nothing there except for his metal-rod parasol and clothing. However, she found a wallet so she searched through it. There, she found something interesting. It showed a small boy (she presumed Nightwing since the boy had the same stuffed elephant Shiva searched into) and a tall man dressed in a black costume. Shiva realized the tall man was dressing like a bat...

"BATMAN???..... Then that means Nightwing must be Robin's....." Shiva whispered in shock. She took a little time to process her brain until something also caught her eye. It was a door she did not look into yet. So she snuck her way to the door without making the lump in the bed move.

She went inside the room.

 

In front of her eyes was an Japanese-style altar. There, inside the altar was a picture of a different boy. The boy looked like he was only six years old and had black hair but familiar green eyes. The eyes seemed as bright as Starfire's... This made Lady Shiva's heart feel dread. She never felt this guilt in her life.

"OH MY GOD...." Shiva said out loud.

"So you finally figured who that boy was. YOU STUPID ALCOHOLIC BITCH." A male voice came from behind. Lady Shiva turned around to see Nightwing and Starfire at the door. Shiva realized the lump under the blankets were just stuffed animals as well.

"Starfire.... YOU HAD A CHILD WITH NIGHTWING?" Shiva cried.

"Yes. ** _UNTIL YOU F***KING KILLED OUR BABY BOY!!!!_** " Starfire screamed in her perfect English grammar. This was unnatural. Starfire usually said in a non-understandable sentence but the students usually knew what she was talking about. Some teachers were annoyed at Starfire's speech but they got used to it since she did not come from earth. Now... THIS WAS DIFFERENT. She was screaming in perfect English it took a moment for Shiva to realize.

"You.... were **_FAKING_** your accent!? THIS ENTIRE TIME!!?" Shiva screamed.

"Yes... My wife and I will take any measures necessary to find the bastard woman who killed our _**JAKE**_..." Nightwing said in a VERY DANGEROUS voice.

"W-WIFE!!?" Shiva could not believe this.

"Yes. Starfire and I married many years ago. We are both **_twenty-three years old_**. Changing the records were so easy. Waller was so stupid letting us in..."

"SO YOU DID BREAK HAWKGIRL'S WINGS AND THREW HER OFF THE ROOF!!!" Shiva yelled.

"Yes. And with help from Starfire as well. She had a great throwing arm." Nightwing smiled.

"W-Wait... What do you mean I killed your son???" Shiva slowly asked. There, Nightwing struck her down on her head with a metal bat hidden from his back. Shiva's head was bleeding slowly as she could not get up.

"GET YOUR STUPID HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS LADY SHIVA. YOU WERE DRUNK DRIVING AND RAN OVER JAKE!! STARFIRE WAS CRYING FOR THE BOY BUT JAKE SAID IN HIS FINAL WORDS THAT HE **_SAW AN ASIAN LADY DRINKING A WIERD WATER BOTTLE INSIDE THE CAR_**. Jake also told Starfire and I to be together no matter what and he will always be in our hearts... BUT JAKE MANAGED TO SEE YOU DRINKING WHILE DRIVING!" Nightwing screamed.

He took a few deep breaths with Starfire gently rubbing his back. There, Nightwing smiled. He was preparing his metal bat.

"W-W-WAIT!! STOP THIS!!!" Shiva cried. The blood was smearing the black paint on her face.

"A thief goes into a room and was stealing my wallet. I put my wallet in the closet to get your attention, by the way. And I woke up to see a person I do not know since the thief was covered in black paint/clothing. The thief also had weapons," Nightwing pulled out Lady Shiva's nunchucks, "..and the thief will attack me. Regretfully I comatose the thief without realizing who the thief was.....

....... ISN'T THAT JUSTIFIED SELF-DEFENSE????" Nightwing gritted his teeth and rose his arms, carrying the metal bat. Starfire just simply left to return to her room but with a snicker coming out of her mouth.

Shiva cried as Nightwing repeatedly struck her on the head. Her cries suddenly went silent went he delivered the sixth powerful blow.


	4. This is War. WAR.

_"People who fly into a rage always make a bad landing."_

_-Will Rogers_

All the heroes of the Detective Club were standing in pure shock as the hospital staff carried a bloodied Lady Shiva away to the ICU.

"This.... This is all my fault...." Bumblebee whispered.

"No... Nightwing must have known Lady Shiva will infiltrate his dorm!!" Wonder Woman whispered in an angry tone.

"There is NO WAY it was a coincidence..." Batgirl glared at Nightwing, who was calmly talking to Waller about his story of 'self-defense'.

Everyone else agreed silently. Batgirl thought of something and ran to the Detective Club room without her friends knowing why she spontaneously ran away.

Batgirl burst inside the room. She flipped over desks and chairs to see where the bug was. She KNEW Nightwing had to bug the room. She could not find it anywhere.

She slowly walked out of the Club in defeat. She slumped down on a bench. Her friends caught up to her and saw the mess she created. They understood why she did it.

"You can't find the machine that taped us?" Cyborg asked.

"...Yeah. Nightwing must have removed it." Batgirl said.

"What do we do now?" Katana panicked.

"We have to be strong. Fight Nightwing if it is necessary!" Bumblebee said.

"Have you at least got any leads about Nightwing?" Supergirl asked Batgirl.

"Well... The record is clean. He is very advanced in all classes. We do not know his private life." Batgirl said.

"Then we have to keep trying." Wonder Woman said.

"Well we need to keep our heads up don't we!?" Harley Quinn panicked.

" 'Heads'.... That's it!" Batgirl smiled.

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"We have to learn how he had gotten his intelligence! His past teachers! I BET he hacked his profile. I can de-hack it!" Batgirl stated. The friends smiled.

"Then we got a lead! Boo-yah!" Cyborg said.

The friends ran to Batgirl's Bat-cave. As Batgirl tried to follow, she heard Nightwing calling from behind.

"Not bad." Nightwing complemented. Batgirl glared at him.

"You will NOT get away with this. Waller will know about your secret!" Batgirl yelled.

"At least I know about you _Barbara Gordon_..." Nightwing smiled in a cheerful voice. This made Batgirl feel dread in her spine.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU MY NAME..." Batgirl's eyes widened.

"Well, you are Mr. Gordon's daughter right?" Nightwing smiled.

"YOU ARE NOT EVEN IN **_ANY_** OF HIS CLASSES!" Batgirl screamed.

"Well... It is complicated how I know your whole life Barbara." Nightwing said.

"I WILL END YOU NIGHTWING!" Batgirl declared.

"Try. Someone new will be attending here the next two days. He WILL kick your ass Barbara. If he does... then you ARE an embarrassment of being a detective." Nightwing glared.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. She slowly walked away in anger. Nightwing just watched her walk away to her cave.

Nightwing took out a paper notepad. It said: **TO PUNISH LIST**

**1\. WALLER & BATGIRL**

**2\. HAWKGIRL ***

**3\. LADY SHIVA ***

**4\. GRODD**

Nightwing felt that someone was behind his back. He turned around and it was Starfire.

"Why did you not punish her right then and there?" She asked.

Nightwing held her hand.

"Be calm love. We will wait at the _right_  time to completely drive her insane." Nightwing smiled.

"I can't believe we have finally avenged for our son Jake..." Starfire smiled.

"Now... we will avenge.... for Robin..." Starfire said.

"...And Batman." Nightwing smiled as well. Nightwing pulled out his ear-piece computer and started talking in the air.

"Are you ready for the next two days?" Nightwing asked.

"...Yeah. **Thanks for beating up the hawk-bitch by the way.** I owe ya!" The computer said.

"Language. **Red Hood**." Nightwing playfully scolded.

________________________________________________________________________________

Batgirl was sitting in front of her computer and was scanning through Nightwing's records. She had found some hidden codes. Bumblebee, Katana, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Ivy, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Harley Quinn looked at Batgirl with excitement.

"....This does not make any sense..." Batgirl said.

"What is wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nightwing seems to know all types of martial arts, gymnastics, psychology, and academics... But he never went to any schools at all! He is homeschooled. Just like you Wonder Woman!"

"But... My mom never taught me about gymnastics nor psychology before... Whoever this homeschool teacher is... This person MUST BE GOOD." Wonder Woman suspected.

"Yeah. He passed all the entrance tests with a 100%! Even **I**  got a 80% on the test because it was **so hard**! The teacher **must** be a professional super hero!" Batgirl declared.

"Who is the teacher?" Bumblebee asked in excitement.

".....Nothing. I tried everything to de-hack it. Nightwing hacked his files good... No. Wait...." Batgirl's eyes widened.

"What?" Katana asked.

"I'm having traces that this leads to another person!" Batgirl stood up from her chair.

"What are you saying?" Supergirl asked.

"Nightwing DID hack his files. But he also had an accomplice to hack into his files as well. Nightwing was difficult to de-hack, but this accomplice is VERY GOOD. WE MIGHT BE INTO SOMETHING BIG YOU GUYS..." Batgirl was becoming a little scared.

"Jesus... Who are we fighting against!?" Cyborg panicked.

"Guys.... Don't you think for one second that maybe..... We are doing something wrong?...." A voice said from behind. The group looked behind to see Beast Boy frowning.

"What do you mean?" Batgirl asked.

"Don't you think.... Nightwing punished Lady Shiva for what she did?" Beast Boy asked. The group looked at Beast Boy in disbelief.

"How could you say that Beast Boy!? We knew Lady Shiva for the whole school YEARS!!" Wonder Woman cried.

"THINK ABOUT IT! HAWKGIRL ACCIDENTALLY MADE A HERO GO TO JAIL. SOON AFTER THAT, NIGHTWING ROUGHED HER UP! I THINK SHIVA DID SOMETHING THAT WAS VERY HORRIBLE THAN WHAT HAWKGIRL DID!" Beast Boy argued.

"......Get out." Batgirl ordered.

"But..."

"GET OUT BEAST BOY!!" Batgirl yelled.

Beast Boy stormed out. The group watched in total shock and disgust. Beast Boy felt like crying. He had tears coming out of his eyes.

Suddenly, he stopped when he saw a pair of black leather shoes on the ground. He looked up. It was an impressed Nightwing.

"What is your name?" Nightwing asked. Beast Boy looked at Nightwing in fear.

"My name is Nightwing. I believe we met in Liberty Belle's class."

"...My name is Beast Boy..." Beast Boy responded quietly.

"Why do you think I am 'punishing' your friends?" Nightwing asked.

"......You are here because of Robin are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"What makes you say that?" Nightwing smiled.

".......I always wondered when Robin's family will complain to this school.... For five months, I was having nightmares about a kid slitting his wrists because of what the school had decided... I felt helpless every single day.... I wanted to apologize to his family.... Are you his father?" Beast Boy asked.

"......." Nightwing stayed silent.

"Please..." Beast Boy got onto his legs and bowed his head onto the floor. Nightwing tried to protest what Beast Boy was doing.

"Please Nightwing.... forgive me... I always wanted to say sorry to his family. I really do. All of this guilt was building up inside me. Please. Punish me as much as you want. Like you did to Hawkgirl and Shiva. I deserve it..." Beast Boy cried.

However, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nightwing reaching out a hand for him.

"Come here Beast Boy. I have something to show you..." Nightwing said.

 


	5. After 2 Days....

A new student was attending to Super Hero High School. All the students, faculty, and the principal were excited to see the student.... except for the Detective Club members. In fact, they were really scared about this new student. Batgirl told them that Nightwing warned her a new student will appear. There, the school doors opened. It was an another male student. However, the whole school felt dread when they saw the new transfer student.

The new student was wearing **a brown jacket, a belt containing guns, and a red hood that covered his head**. The students realize he is the man who Hawkgirl wrongly arrested.

"Hello EVERYBODY!" The student screamed. The school was silent with awkwardness and worry.

"You're.... the man Hawkgirl arrested by accident..." Waller finally spoke.

"How did you know that?" The student asked.

"It's just.... Never mind. Welcome to Super Hero High School! Mister..."

" **Red Hood.** " 

"...Red Hood. Welcome! Should I introduce you to our school?"

"No thanks lady. I already know the buildings. My room is where Beast Boy is right?"

"Um... Yes. Go ahead..." Waller said.

"Thanks lady!" Red Hood waved off. However, Vice Principal Grodd became angry because of how Red Hood was addressing Principal Waller.

"HEY! DO NOT IMPROPERLY NAME THE PRINCIPAL!!" Grodd exploded. He was about to give detention to the boy... until Red Hood used his left leg to sweep Grodd's feet off the ground and did a elbow jab right on Grodd in mid air. Grodd was coughing and couldn't get up. Some students screamed. They were shocked how Red Hood could take Grodd down with just an elbow and one leg.

"Leave me alone APE." Red Hood threatened Grodd. Grodd was still throwing up due to the elbow jab on his stomach.

 

The students felt like running away while Waller.... She recognised Red Hood's attacks... She stood in pure horror as she remembered ten years ago... However, Wonder Woman was calling out to Waller.

"Principal Waller! Do something!" She cried. However, Waller was very quiet. She let the Red Hood go to his dorm. Everyone never felt this much fear before.

____________________________________________________________________________

Red Hood was calmly walking to his dorm until he felt someone was following him. He looked behind to see Batgirl glaring at him. 

"Oh. Hey Barbara."

"I **BET** you were hired by Nightwing, were you?" Batgirl felt not much surprised Red Hood called her real name.

"Well I see you had a talk with him." Red Hood replied.

"What are you doing here?" Batgirl questioned.

"Just being a student here." 

"How OLD are you?" Batgirl narrowed her eyes.

"Why does that matter?"

"You seem too tall for a student."

"Well, I'm seventeen."

"Bullshit."

"Oh. Well you figure that out yourself."

Red Hood left to his dorm. Batgirl was left alone in the hallways. She punched a locker out of anger.

"I WILL FIND THE TRUTH...." Batgirl declared to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Starfire was holding Blackfire's hand as they ran to the cafeteria. There Blackfire saw a man in a black-and-blue costume. 

"Here he is K'nifster! My lover Nightwing!" Starfire smiled. Nightwing looked up from his table to see Starfire and Blackfire.

"Hello love! I see you brought your sister!" Nightwing smiled.

"Yes! Blackfire is the happy to see the you!" Starfire jumped up and down.

"My! That is kind of you Blackfire!" Nightwing greeted. Blackfire felt something was off about him but she couldn't tell what it was. She still did a handshake.

"It is great to see you Nightwing." Blackfire smiled.

Nightwing was calmly talking to Blackfire about Starfire's life in school while all the Detective Club members were staring at Starfire in shock.

"THIS WAS UNEXPECTED...." Cyborg said.

"Yeah! Starfire was like that ever since Nightwing attended this school!" Wonder Woman said.

"And that's not all..." Batgirl said. She pointed at Beast Boy, who was holding a huge portion of lunch food. He served Nightwing, Blackfire, and Starfire food like he was a butler. Much to Batgirl and her friends' shock, Beast Boy is actually enjoying to be Nightwing's servant.

"Since when did you became his servant?" Blackfire asked shocked.

"Since yesterday Miss Blackfire..." Beast Boy bowed. Blackfire nodded.

_He changed a class clown into the most polite butler! **WHO IS THIS GUY**???_  Blackfire panicked.

"Beast Boy, come sit down! We have a lot to discuss!" Nightwing smiled. Beast Boy sat down excitedly.

The whole Detective Club stood in shock. Beast Boy betrayed them. Hell, Batgirl bet that Beast Boy explained everything to Nightwing. However, Batgirl could not find Red Hood.She stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going Batgirl?" Supergirl asked. 

"I need to find Red Hood. He's not here. He's planning something!" Batgirl said.

"I'll help you!" Supergirl said. She used her super hearing to find Red Hood. There, she heard his voice.

_Yeah. It's me. I want you to do a favor. Can you search Waller's history? Also, can you research 'bout Batgirl?_

"I hear him! But.. He seems to talk about Waller and you." Supergirl was confused.

"About me?" Batgirl was surprised.

"Yeah. He seems to be talking to someone." Supergirl tried to recall.

"...The acquaintance hacker!" Batgirl realized.

"We have to stop the Red Hood!" Wonder Woman screamed. The Detective Club members ran out to the exit of the cafeteria while Nightwing, Starfire, Blackfire, and Beast Boy watched.

"Wow... I really miss working with them." Beast Boy said, unamused.

"You may miss them. But you must realize that being with those naive people could mean a disaster." Nightwing warned.

"I understand Master." Beast Boy complied.

Blackfire was confused on what those two were talking about while Starfire was eating her lunch calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Getting interesting huh? Why is Nightwing here? What is his goal? How does Waller know about Batman? I'll leave that up to you!


	6. Fights and Yearbooks

Batgirl, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Green Lanterns, Supergirl, Bumblebee, Katana, Ivy, and Harley Quinn ran down the hallways to finally see Red Hood talking to someone in his ear piece.

"DROP THAT COMMUNICATION DEVICE RED HOOD!!" Supergirl demanded. Red Hood just said goodbye to the hacker using his ear piece and just looked at the heroes, positioning their defense stances.

"Do you guys think you could outrun me?" Red Hood asked.

"Hawkgirl defeated you!" Cyborg said.

"Well, that doesn't count. She was out of nowhere." 

"Prepare to battle!" Batgirl cried as the heroes charged towards him.

Red Hood jumped onto one of the lockers and took out a remote device. He pushed the button, where Cyborg suddenly collapsed. 

"Cyborg!?" Katana cried. Cyborg was offline. He never moved an inch.

Red Hood then took out his machine guns and started shooting at Supergirl. Supergirl was hit, but Supergirl suddenly became weak and collapsed to the ground. She looked at her hurt arm to see the bullets are not lethal... but were made of Kryptonite crystals.

Wonder Woman used her Lasso to catch Red Hood but he somehow did a move Wonder Woman recognized. He grabbed the Lasso and pulled her towards him and he punched right at her gut. She threw up a little and collapsed to the ground.

Katana tried to strike Red Hood with her sword, however, he took out a small dagger and managed to deflect her attacks. This shocked Katana as Red Hood stabbed her....... Right in the abdomen.

The Green Lanterns tried to stop Red Hood but he brought out a can of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. This made the Green Lantern's rings not work as Red Hood shot them with a tranquilizer.

Ivy was trying her best to control the plants but nothing came out. Ivy stood in horror as Red Hood calmly walked in front of her.

"Too bad this place is fungus free." Red Hood said as he knocked her out in a brutal one punch.

Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Harley Quinn were staring in pure horror. Red Hood had read every single one of their moves. 

"You two. Don't make me laugh. Go catch a bug or something." Red Hood mocked.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!!" Harley screamed. She took out her Hammer to strike the Red Hood, however, he took out a pistol and shot her through the shoulder with an actual bullet. Blood splattered across Batgirl's horrid face as Harley screamed in pain. Red Hood calmly left the whole fighting scene. Batgirl helplessly stood in complete horror as Bumblebee screamed for help. 

"Tell Waller that ' **You will regret what you did** '!" Red Hood yelled as he walked away.

________________________________________________________________________________

Nightwing was calmly eating chocolate cake with his friends until he got a text from Red Hood.  His phone showed a picture of the heroes being defeated while Batgirl stood in horror. Nightwing smiled. Beast Boy looked from behind.

"...He didn't kill anyone did he?" Beast Boy asked in fear.

"No... He doesn't. He used to. Not anymore..." Nightwing assured.

"...I see. Should I talk to Starfire about this?"

"If you want to." Nightwing smiled.

"Then I will." Beast Boy left Nightwing's dorm.

________________________________________________________________________________

Starfire was in her dorm with Blackfire. Starfire was talking about how they should eat ice cream and go to an amusement park.

"And then, we will have the day of gunship again K'nifster!" Starfire boasted.

"Stop being energetic Starfire." Blackfire said.

"It has been a while since I met the you Blackfire!" Starfire smiled.

"Well... Yeah. But aren't you a little too energetic?" Blackfire asked.

"I have never been down when I see you!"

However, the dorm door opened for the Tamaraneans to see Beast Boy walking up to Starfire and whispered something in her ear. Starfire froze for a second but she did a smile. Blackfire was confused.

"Sister! I want to show you this mall I saw. Let's fly over there!" Starfire exclaimed. She immediately flew out from her window. Blackfire wanted to catch up until she caught something in her eye. It was a book in the bookshelves. Something about raising a child.

_Why would Starfire have this book?_  Blackfire was very confused. She decided to catch up to her sister for more explanations.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"So you believe there is something between Red Hood and Nightwing?" Waller was standing up in disbelief. In front of her was a shocked Batgirl. Batgirl looked up at Waller.

"Yes! I also believe Nightwing has caused harm to Hawkgirl and Shiva!" Batgirl screamed.

"....Is there anything else Batgirl?" Waller sincerely asked.

"Red Hood said: ' **You will regret what you did** '! You have to do something.... Principal Waller?" Batgirl asked in concern. Waller's reaction to that quote Red Hood said was like she saw a very horrifying ghost. She screamed in pure terror as Waller literally pushed Batgirl out of her office and locked it, confusing Batgirl.

"What the hell is going on!?" Batgirl said out loud.

________________________________________________________________________________

It has been three days that Waller locked herself in the office. She refused to eat and go outside even once. Batgirl was looking at the office in a suspicious glare every time she passes by.

Cyborg was healed, but he had to stay away from Red Hood since he had a signal disruptor. Harley was alive since it was just a bullet to the shoulder. But Harley felt like staying away from Red Hood and Nightwing due to the bullet trauma. The rest of the Detective Club were in the Nurse's office. Now, Waller was not doing anything to stop the two. Batgirl became concerned that Waller may be involved with something very dangerous. 

She saw Bumblebee. Bumblebee was flying around but had mysterious books involving the school yearbooks.

______________________________________________________________________________

Batgirl and Bumblebee headed to the school library, where many old school yearbooks were there for. They were frantically searching if the Red Hood was in this school before. They both knew Nightwing never attended this school.

"So strange.... He knows the school buildings but he never attended the classes..." Batgirl mumbled.

"It does not make any sense...." Bumblebee was confused. 

"I'll go to the librarian to see if there are more yearbooks." Batgirl stood up. Batgirl walked to the counter to see a young boy (maybe a middle schooler age) walking by, holding many books. 

"Um. Excuse me? Are you the new librarian?" Batgirl asked. The boy looked at her.

"Oh! Why yes! I was hired three months ago. What troubles you?" The boy said.

"I need to see if there are more old yearbooks." Batgirl said.

"How many years do you mean?"  The librarian asked.

"Um... Twenty to thirty years ago?" Batgirl calculated.

".....AH! Yes. The school still does. Well not really..." The librarian said.

"Um... What do you mean?" Batgirl asked.

The librarian went to the storage room and it took. a while for him to gather all the books. Batgirl helped him to put all the books down where Batgirl and Bumblebee are researching at.

"There you go! All the things you need!" The librarian smiled.

"Thanks!" Bumblebee said.

"Hey. What do you mean 'not really'?" Batgirl asked the librarian.

The librarian whispered to Batgirl's and Bumblebee's ears.

"Twenty to thirty years ago... This building was not a school at all. Instead, this place used to be a **military headquarters**." The librarian whispered.

"Military headquarters!?" Bumblebee whispered out loud. Batgirl 'shh'ed her.

"Waller was still in charge at that time. She was leading many students herself." The librarian said.

"Are the students in the yearbooks?" Batgirl asked.

"Nope. Those students' records are privately in the private files in Waller's room." The librarian shook his head.

"Ok. Thanks for the info. What's your name?" Bumblebee asked.

" **TIM DRAKE**." The librarian introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you Tim!" Batgirl waved. Tim left.

"Arrogant fools...." Tim mumbled as the two girls were researching.


	7. The Files of Batman

_"Some secrets... are meant to be hidden forever. Once they are open... You'll never know what you will face."_

_-Misao Stars_

Batgirl and Bumblebee could not find any records of Red Hood in the entire yearbook collection. They are stuck in a deep end. 

"Now what?" Bumblebee said, shrugging.

"We have to take a look at Waller's private files. It's risky, but we WILL find the truth in there." Batgirl said.

"Waller put tight security in her office ever since you said Red Hood's message..." Bumblebee said. However, there was a voice from behind.

"I can help."

The two looked behind to see Cheetah raising her hand.

"You?" Batgirl said.

"I always snuck into her office for looking at my test scores... You want to sneak into her office too?" Cheetah asked.

"Yeah! How!?" Bumblebee asked.

"There is an air duct that connects from my room to Waller's. You can crawl through there." Cheetah gave the directions.

"Why are you helping us?" Batgirl asked.

"I... missed Hawkgirl scolding me. Chasing me with her wings... Now, she's gone. I wanted her to be my friend..." Cheetah admitted.

"Alright. We will do this at midnight!" Batgirl declared.

________________________________________________________________________________

Starfire was jumping around from store to store in the Metropolis mall. Blackfire was behind her, just trotting along. Finally, Starfire was getting some pretzels as the two sisters sat down to eat.

"That was the fun k'nifster!" Starfire exclaimed. Blackfire was just staring at her with suspicion.

"What is the wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire.... Are you... pregnant?" Blackfire asked. Starfire froze.

"You are the silliest k'nifster I known!" Starfire laughed.

"I saw a book about how to raise a baby in your room. Are you pregnant with Nightwing's baby?" Blackfire panicked.

"Why NO!!" Starfire smiled and blushed.

"Starfire... Don't lie to me..." Blackfire begged.

"I never was the false of the truth Blackfire!" Starfire cocked her head as if Blackfire was an idiot.

"...Alright... But you know that Tamaraneans are emotionally sensitive to their own child's safety... I want you to be happy in the future." Blackfire assured her sister.

"Of course K'nifster!" Starfire just waved it off. Blackfire nodded and went out to take their trash  into the trashcan.

Unbeknownst to Blackfire, Starfire was crying.

"You don't understand k'nifster.... I already lost **two**  children my husband and I loved so dearly..." Starfire said in perfect English.

(Author's note: TWO?  Who is the second child she is talking about other than Jake (mentioned in Chapter 3)?)

________________________________________________________________________________

It was midnight. Batgirl and Bumblebee snuck into Cheetah's dorm. Cheetah was waving at them to know she's into the plan. Cheetah opened the air duct in her dorm. 

"There. You'll do the rest." Cheetah did a handshake to Batgirl with a smile.

"Thanks Cheetah." Batgirl smiled.

Batgirl crawled inside the air duct. She finally snuck into Waller's room. But the scent in the Principal's office was HORRIBLE. Batgirl could smell the tobacco and alcohol. The office was a mess. Batgirl spotted Waller sleeping on her chair with dark circles under her eyes and drooling.

 _Jesus. Were you that stressed?_  Batgirl thought. She found the file cabinets and quietly opened them and searched through the files.

The 20-30 year old files had numerous names Batgirl could not even think straight. She was mindlessly searching through the files until something stopped her tracks. She looked at the 30 year old file named: 

 

** BATMAN **

 

 _Batman? Waller said she didn't know about him. She LIED? Why did she lie? Maybe this is why she is in this horrible state. Red Hood said a quote that made Waller like this...Nightwing and Red Hood is involved with Batman! And that Batman was involved with.......The Robin incident..._  Batgirl was shocked. Memories of a child committing suicide made her feel shame all over again. She took the folder. She made everything back the way it was and snuck back into the air duct. She made it back to Cheetah's room. Bumblebee and Cheetah had concerned looks.

"Well!?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I looked into the files. I found THIS." Batgirl waved the Batman folder out. This horrified Bumblebee.

"Batman!? Waller lied to us that she did not know him!?" Bumblebee was in shock that the school principal lied to the whole students.

"Why would she lie? She NEVER lied to us!" Cheetah asked.

"And what's worse... I think Nightwing and Red Hood are involved with the Robin case 5 months ago..." Batgirl slowly said.

"The kid who killed himself despite us trying to help him from danger!?" Cheetah exclaimed.

"Bumblebee... We need to take a look into this file..." Batgirl said.

"Yeah! Maybe the truth is in there!" Bumblebee said.

The two showed gratitude to Cheetah as Cheetah said she does not want to be involved more. Batgirl and Bumblebee rushed back into Batgirl's Batcave and opened the file.

"Are you ready for this?" Batgirl warned Bumblebee.

"Yeah. For our friends." Bumblebee nodded as they read the file.

________________________________________________________________________________

**File Name: BATMAN**

**Age: Unknown (possibly in 40 to 50 years of age)**

**Real Name: Unknown (Batman classified it)**

**Characteristics: Apathetic, Intelligent, Short-tempered, Nasty, Strong Willed**

**Notes: Showing signs of a Psychopath. Easily learned quick efficient attacks in a short time.  Lacks to be with other people. He likes to develop technology and use them for weapons. He disobeys some directions. Highly dangerous.**

**Diary Notes (Written 15 Years ago):**

_I always wonder if he will come back to get me. It has been 15 years since I last seen him._

_-A. Waller_

_I heard that he adopted a kid. Such a sweet kid everyone said. He was recommended to be in my  school. I felt guilty saying no to the boy. But I wanted to save myself from the wrath of Batman. I need to save my image._

_-A. Waller_

_God. How many kids is this Bat-bastard planning to have? I heard he just adopted a second kid! I need a plan to defend myself from him!_

_-A. Waller_

________________________________________________________________________________

That was it. The file ended there. It was clear there was more written but Waller destroyed the rest of the papers.

"Oh my god.... NIGHTWING AND THE RED HOOD ARE BROTHERS!!!" Batgirl realized.


	8. Who is Batman?

"My god... That makes PERFECT sense!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"But... We need to find more notes on this 'Batman'. It looked like she was writing more." Batgirl thought out loud.

"Not only that. It looked like she DID something horrible to Batman...." Bumblebee said.

"She is expecting revenge from him." Batgirl said.

"But why?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is what we have to find out." Batgirl said.

At their dorm window, a green cricket was watching them.

________________________________________________________________________________

Starfire was silently flying through the hallway as Blackfire was sleeping in her dorm. 

She went to Nightwing's dorm. Nightwing opened the door.

"Come in love." He said.

Nightwing and Starfire went into his dorm and went to the secret altar room. They prayed for their passed Jake.

"Does Waller know about this room?" She asked.

"No. I never showed her. Even during the interrogation of the Lady Shiva Beating." Nightwing said.

"Batgirl. She ruined us. We need to punish her as bad as possible." Starfire said.

"Patience Starfire. She is unaware of what she did. We will wait for her to realize what she had done."

"We were so happy again because of **Damian**. She took it all away. She needs to pay."

"Starfire. I am not mad at her for doing her job to help him retire his heroic self."

"Then... What are you mad at her for?"

"It's... best if you did not know."

Starfire frowned but she knew she suffered a lot. She thought it was best to do what her husband said.

"We must **torture** her!" Starfire yelled.

"I will not accept that Star." Nightwing said with her nickname.

"WHY NOT!?"

"Starfire. We both know **Jake and Damian** will not accept that. I will think of something that will make her suffer with guilt, love."

Starfire realized what she said about torturing, if both of the kids were here....... They will hate Nightwing and Starfire forever.

"You're right. I'm sorry Nightwing...." Starfire silently cried.

Nightwing hugged her with comfort until a chirp came into the room.

The same green cricket went through Nightwing's window. The cricket turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy. Any reports?" Nightwing asked.

"Sir, Batgirl actually received information about some diaries of the Batman. I actually did not know you and Red Hood were brothers!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"About time she noticed." Starfire said.

"Oh. She only has 1/6 of the whole file. She does not know the whole Bat family....yet." Nightwing smiled.

"Should I alarm Red Hood, Master?" Beast Boy asked.

"I recommend that Beast Boy." Nightwing smiled.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew out of Nightwing's window.

"Does Blackfire know the whole truth about us?" Nightwing asked Starfire.

"No. I do not want my k'nifster to be involved with this." She replied.

"Then I will call someone else." Nightwing said. He took out his phone book from his bookshelf and started dialing someone. Starfire waited until Nightwing finally talked.

"Hello? Is this **Granny Goodness?**  I want a favor from your students..........."

________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Batgirl and Bumblebee were in the Bat cave, trying to hack into the school files. However, they could not find anything.

"This sucks. We don't have anything. Back at the dead end..." Bumblebee said.

"Waller deleted the school files about him. That's for sure." Batgirl confirmed.

"What DID she do?" Bumblebee felt scared.

However, the lunch bell rang and Batgirl and Bumblebee prepared to go to Mr. Gordon's class. Batgirl and Bumblebee were walking down the hallway as they saw an advertisement about joining the Computer Club. The club was fundraised by Wayne Industries.

"Oh. I heard that Bruce Wayne guy is going to lead the class room. You interested Batgirl?" Bumblebee asked.

"...Nah. I already know about technology." Batgirl shrugged.

"Well... Smarter than Bruce Wayne huh?" Bumblebee and Batgirl laughed aloud. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Tim Drake was sorting his bookshelves. Suddenly, he heard a warp hole right behind him. He turned around in shock to see the Female Furies storming in.

"The Female Furies." Tim Drake said with shock. Lashina, the leader of the Female Furies went up to Tim Drake with a smirk.

________________________________________________________________________________

 _WARNING! WARNING! FEMALE FURIES INFILTRATING THE SCHOOL LIBRARY!!_  Batgirl's security bracelet was blaring out loud. Batgirl and Bumblebee were alarmed.

"Tim Drake! He is in danger!" Batgirl exclaimed. Bumblebee panicked as well.

They dashed into the library, where they saw that the library was locked. Batgirl tried to pick the lock but to no avail. 

"Come on! COME ON!!" Batgirl screamed. Bumblebee felt anxious as well.

"Whats going on?" A voice called from behind. Batgirl and Bumblebee swiftly turned their heads to see a concerned Raven.

"Raven! The Female Furies attacked the school library! We need your help!" Batgirl ordered. Raven immediately helped them by casting her spell.

" _Astion Metrion Zinthos!_ " She cried as black beams came out from her hands, busting the library door open.

"I'll call help!" Raven flew away.

 Batgirl and Bumblebee stormed in. They saw Tim Drake sitting on the chair, tied up with his hands behind his back.

"Tim! Are you ok!?" Batgirl cried as she untied him. But Bumblebee noticed that the knot looked like it could be loosened in one gentle pull.

"Yeah." Tim said plainly. He got up.

"Where are the Female Furies!?" Bumblebee cried.

"On the second floor of the Library." He calmly replied.

"I'll stay here with Tim if one of the Furies comes over here!" Batgirl confirmed. Bumblebee flew up to the second floor, where she saw The Female Furies.... just knocking books onto the floor?

"Female Furies! Stop what you are searching for!" Bumblebee ordered. Lashina, Speed Queen, Stompa, Mad Harriet, and Artemiz looked up to see Bumblebee. The Female Furies were preparing their weapons.

"STOMPA LIKES TO SQUASH BUG!!" Stompa yelled with confidence.

"HEHEHE! Lets get her!" Mad Harriet laughed maniacally.

However, just in time, Wonder Woman, Raven, Cyborg, Supergirl, and Katana arrived. Wonder Woman used her lasso to capture Lashina and Mad Harriet, while Cyborg, Raven, Supergirl, and Katana cornered the rest of the Furies. Bumblebee sighed in relief.

 

As the hero team took the Furies into Belle Reve Detention Center, Batgirl stayed with Tim for some information as a witness. She is a detective after all. Bumblebee felt a little off about how Tim was tied up but she brushed it off.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What were you doing in the Library?" Wonder Woman used her lasso of truth to make Lashina confess.

Lashina just simply laughed.

"The Lasso of Truth demands the truth!" Wonder Woman cried.

Lashina was just smiling at the heroes, which annoyed Katana.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Katana put her blade near Lashina's neck. This made Lashina feel fear.

"Do you know what I think? I think you were stealing something from the library!" Bumblebee yelled at Lashina.

"What you were stealing?" Cyborg demanded.

"Okay! Okay!! Jeez! Too pushy! We never stole anything!" Lashina finally confessed.

".................Uh. What?" Supergirl and the rest were confused. This was not the behavior the Female Furies always do.

"We never stole anything we seek of! We were just trying to plant a file!" Lashina screamed in fear.

"....A file with bombs!?" Katana said.

"NO Stupid! Just a file." Lashina said.

"Do you have the file?" Wonder Girl demanded.

Lashina took out a file from her backpack and gave it to Supergirl. Supergirl opened the file.

"........It's an another file about Batman!" Supergirl realized. This attracted the heroes attention.

The injured heroes received text messages about Batman files from Batgirl when she realized Nightwing and Red Hood were brothers. There at the school nurse, Cyborg was also trying to find a connection between Robin and Nightwing. This was very new.

"Where did you get that file?" Wonder Woman asked in shock.

"From Granny Goodness. Our principal." Lashina replied.

Supergirl read the file out loud as Lashina was laughing.

"You're gonna love this!" Lashina mocked the heroes.

________________________________________________________________________________

**File Name: BATMAN**

**Age: Unknown (possibly in 40 to 50 years of age)**

**Real Name: Unknown (Batman classified it)**

**Characteristics: Apathetic, Intelligent, Short-tempered, Nasty, Strong Willed**

**Notes: Showing signs of a Psychopath. Easily learned quick efficient attacks in a short time. Lacks to be with other people. He likes to develop technology and use them for weapons. He disobeys some directions. Highly dangerous.**

**Diary Notes (Written 10 Years ago):**

_I am seriously getting paranoid now. The Bat-bastard took more kids than I thought. How is he RAISING them!?_

_-A. Waller._

_I kept track records about what Batman did when he is in Gotham so I would know if he is getting closer to this school. Apparently, he had saved and picked up **FIVE**  kids! One of them was an acrobat, a street punk, a weird street girl, and a popular rich boy named Timothy Jackson Drake. I feel sorry for that kid. But all those five kids were never seen again! Maybe Batman is killing those kids and I will be NEXT!!_

_-A. Waller_

__________________________________________________________________________________

"WAIT! WAIT! Timothy Jackson Drake...... AS IN **TIM DRAKE!!?** " Cyborg exclaimed.

"Told ya!" Lashina laughed.

" **THE NEW LIBRARIAN IN OUR SCHOOL**!?" Wonder Woman realized.

" **HE IS ONE OF NIGHTWING'S BROTHERS!!** " Supergirl was shocked.

Bumblebee realized in horror about who is alone with Tim.

" ** _OH NO!!! BATGIRL!!!! IT WAS A TRAP!!!_** " Bumblebee screamed.


	9. GUILT

Tim Drake was walking with Batgirl down the hallway. Batgirl felt a little confused.

"I'm glad you're okay Tim... The knot may be lose but you had to so you need to survive." Batgirl smiled.

"Yeah... So did your friends get the Batman files from the Furies _**Barbara**_?" Tim called out Batgirl's real name. That froze Batgirl.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU KNOW-!?" However, Batgirl was hit by a metal bo-staff Tim hid as her vision became black.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_ WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED.... (Chapter 8) _ **

_Tim Drake was sorting his bookshelves. Suddenly, he heard a warp hole right behind him. He turned around in shock to see the Female Furies storming in._

_"The Female Furies." Tim Drake said with shock. Lashina, the leader of the Female Furies went up to Tim Drake with a smirk._

_"Don't scare me like that next time." Tim Drake smiled._

_"Your Nightwing ordered us to put this file Granny Goodness gave us . Where should we put it?" Lashina asked._

_"Make some noise in the second floor. It will be a while before an alarm is blaring." Tim ordered._

_"Okay. But the file...." Lashina tried to ask._

_"Ah. Nightwing and I want to surprise the students of Super Hero High so get yourself captured." Tim said._

_"WHAT!? NO WAY I'LL GO BACK TO THE BELLE REVE HELL HOLE!" Mad Harriet screamed. The other Furies wanted to protest._

_"Oh. Don't worry. Nightwing WILL get you out." Tim assured._

_"....Alright. Deal." Lashina did a handshake with Tim._

_"Call me **RED ROBIN**." Tim said. He never revealed his name to the furies._

_"Now, tie me up with a lose knot." Tim ordered._

________________________________________________________________________________

Batgirl groggily woke up. She looked around to see that she was in a empty gray room. She also realized she was upside down, tied up with strange ropes. She tried to get out but she realized the ropes became more painful since it suddenly became much more tighter as she did one tiny wiggle.

She heard a voice. 

"Don't move or else, the self tightening ropes will literally cut you in pieces."

Batgirl looked to her right to see Nightwing and Tim in a red and black costume which resembled a bird.

"Like it? I invented the ropes." Tim said.

Batgirl took a few moments until she realized something shocking.

"OH MY GOD.... **YOU WERE THE ACCOMPLICE HACKER OF NIGHTWING**!" She screamed.

"Call me Red Robin. _Barbara_." Red Robin mocked the helpless Batgirl.

Batgirl glared.

"Where's Red Hood?" Batgirl asked.

"Ah! Went somewhere to take care of business." Nightwing smiled.

"Why are you doing this!?" Batgirl cried.

"I think you know why." Nightwing coldly replied.

"What are you going to do to me!?"

" _I'm going to break you Barbara Gordon. I will make your mind completely shatter without laying a single finger on you..._ " Nightwing said in a very dangerous voice. 

"....Who ARE YOU!?" Batgirl was now afraid. Then, she heard a familiar female voice.

"He is my husband. And you ruined our CHILD!"

Batgirl looked to her left to see Beast Boy and... Starfire!?

"STARFIRE!? YOU WERE A PART OF THIS!?" Batgirl's heart felt like it stopped.

"You RUINED OUR HAPPINESS! YOU SHALL PAY!!" Starfire tried to blast Batgirl with her star bolts but Nightwing stopped her.

"No Starfire. We will NOT lay a finger on her." Nightwing said.

"Starfire.... You're speaking in perfect English..... How long you were pretending?" Batgirl asked in pure horror.

"SINCE THE BEGINNING. Barbara." Nightwing replied.

"Please! Whatever it is, hurting my friends is not the answer! I can help you!" Batgirl cried.

"OK. I will tell you. Because my story will make you feel nothing but guilt......"

_______________________________________________________________________________

**_ SIX YEARS AGO.... _ **

_Nightwing was the most talented boy of all of Batman's adopted orphans. Well, he was the first boy to be adopted by him after all._

_Nightwing was the first Robin. He was picked up by Batman after his acrobat parents were killed by a mobster. They both brought the mobster to justice._

_Batman saw potential in the child acrobat so he trained the child with the most gruesome training in his entire life. The first Robin was helping Batman discover many corruptions and crimes during the years. Batman even improved the child's knowledge and as years passed, he made the sixteen year-old attend to college._

_In college, that was when the first Robin changed his named to Nightwing as he met the love of his life: Koriand'r, who was also sixteen years old._

_Koriand'r had beautiful orange alien hair and green eyes. She also fell in love with the boy as well. After they graduated, they happily married and had a child._

_They named the child Jake. He was such a nice boy. Jake turned three. He was being a polite boy to many people, which sometimes alarmed Nightwing but the couple was still happy._

 

_One day...It was horrible. The family were on the sidewalks, waiting for the crossing light to be green._

_It blinked green._

_Jake was slowly running with his stubby feet, but then, a car suddenly ran over him in brutal speed. The car stopped, but drove away soon after. Nightwing and Starfire were crying hysterically, calling for help as the child was coughing blood. The boy looked at the drunk driver drinking from a plastic bottle as the image went away._

_Jake died as soon the doctors reached to him. His last words were: "I wov you mama... papa..."._

_Starfire and Nightwing had faced Depression. When Batman heard the news, he felt nothing but he felt like something had burned in his heart._

_Batman soon took Red Hood next, Red Robin, and a sister. Nightwing and Starfire felt like they could accompany them but the two still felt empty. Then, a 8-year old boy came into the house._

_The 8-year old boy soon became the next Robin. The boy's name was Damian. Damian attracted Nightwing's and Starfire's attention. They noticed that Damian is the blood son of Batman and the princess of the League of Assassins, but they did not care. They are concerned about how Damian was raised before Batman took him from the princess. Damian was very violent and suffered through nightmares._

_But the two managed to open Damian's heart (metaphorically) and Damian went close to the two. The couple felt like they became parents again. Damian felt bothered that he might replace their deceased son, but the couple said:_

_"If Jake was here as a ghost, he will be happy that we are happy Damian..."_

_Damian started to eat lunch and sleep next to the couple like a real family. Batman noticed their connection and decided to let Nightwing adopt Robin as a son._

_This made the couple very happy. Damian and the couple agreed to this and they were together. They fought crime and had a wonderful family moment._

_Starfire had received rumors near Super Hero High that the person who ran over Jake is attending there so she disguised her accent and age to get closer to that criminal._

_Nightwing wished Starfire good luck._

_Until Damian, as Robin, got captured by Super Hero High School. Damian was sent to the institution for victimized children because of Batgirl._

_Starfire and Nightwing were devastated that their custody of Damian was completely terminated._

_What made them suffer even more..... Was that Damian slit his wrists when he heard the news. Nightwing and Starfire suffered a mental breakdown and it took the Batman and his other children to take care of the two for a month._

_Damian survived, but is in a terrible coma._

_Nightwing and his siblings took matters into their own hands to look into this Super Hero High... And the thieving Batgirl...._

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

" **OH GOD.... WHAT HAVE I DONE??? HE IS BATMAN'S SON. BUT HE BECAME _YOURS_...** " Batgirl was in pure shock.

"Yes. I AM Robin's father. I spared Beast Boy because he truly repents about how he was helpless." Nightwing went closer to Batgirl's face.

"W-Wait!! I understand why you hurt Hawkgirl... Why did you put Shiva into a coma!?" Batgirl panicked. Nightwing did a look on Batgirl as if she was stupid.

"......No. **NO THAT CAN'T BE! SHIVA WILL NEVER KILL A CHILD!!!** "

"SHE DID BARBARA. Wow. AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART." Nightwing snarled.

"Wait... I thought you lost your custody **AFTER** Robin tried to commit suicide..." Batgirl became confused.

"No Barbara. Robin tried to commit suicide because Waller made the Child Services terminate our rights without any evidence!!" Starfire screamed.

"Wait! Wait!! This doesn't add up!! I tried to help your son to have a nice childhood!" Batgirl tried to convince Nightwing and Starfire.

"Yes. You tried to have a nice solution with our child. That is why I decided not to lay harm on you. But you did something that was **VERY STUPID** Barbara." Nightwing spat.

"W-what?" Batgirl was very confused.

"Do you recall Amanda Waller coming to you after that tragic news?" Nightwing asked.

"....Well yeah.... She ordered me to burn her files..." Batgirl recalled. (Author's note: At Chapter 1)

Nightwing scoffed at her. He really felt like beating the crap out of her.

"THOSE FILES YOU BURNED..... **_WERE EVIDENCES OF US BEING THE PERFECT PARENTS FOR DAMIAN AND KEEPING CUSTODY OF HIM_**!!! Waller hid those files so she can get rid of our custody AND YOU BURNED IT!!!" Nightwing yelled. Silence was spreading across the whole room. 

"No.... No.... That's not true..... How can I trust you when you hurt my friends!!?" Batgirl was in denial.

"OH! SO IN DENIAL HUH? LETS SEE WHAT YOUR ' **PERFECT** ' PRINCIPAL HAS TO SAY!" Starfire screamed.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened to reveal the Red Hood, grabbing a badly beaten Waller by the hair.

"NO PLEASE!" Waller cried.

"WALLER!?" Batgirl was shocked. Waller was known to be the greatest fighter, but it looked like Red Hood heated the crap out of her unscathed.

"I told you Red Hood went somewhere to take care of business." Nightwing said.

"Please! Not in front of my favorite students! FORGIVE ME!" Waller begged.

"If you want us to forgive you. Tell Batgirl what you were doing to our old man while you were young." Red Hood ordered her.

"No... This is not right!!" Waller cried. Batgirl was feeling dread now.

"Principal Waller.... What DID you do?" Batgirl slowly asked.


	10. To be continued....

_This is Lois Lane in the Daily Planet. Super Hero High School is facing devastating events. Principal Amanda Waller was fired and is replaced by the new principal: Nightwing... Nightwing is now allowing the Female Furies, the infamous Clayface, and many other criminals into the school as students. This school will not be for superheroes only now... Now super villains are taking over because of this one young person, who did this in a snap of a fingers. People of Metropolis... Do not lose hope over justice..... Someday, everything will be back to normal....._

The whole city streets were empty because of fear. All the Super Hero High School students were crying in shock as the criminals were walking into the school with a laugh. Batgirl was watching from behind. Red Hood and Red Robin were watching next to her.

"Waller.... Did not tell me what she had done to save her reputation..." Batgirl mumbled.

"She is still **arrested**  in Belle Reve. We have done the right thing Barbara." Red Hood said.

"Right thing? **RIGHT THING!!??**  YOUR BROTHER PUT SUPER VILLAINS INTO THIS HIGH SCHOOL! THERE IS **NOTHING RIGHT**  ABOUT THIS!!" Batgirl tried to fight, but Red Robin gave the upper hand.

"HEY! Be thankful we released you." Red Hood barked.

" **DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!** " Batgirl screamed.

________________________________________________________________________________

Grad could not believe what he was seeing. This is a very bad dream. How could that one man fall the whole school? The villains were taunting the heroes and the heroes could do nothing about it.

"Why is he doing this!? HE IS INSANE!!!" Wonder Woman cried.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE..." Cyborg cried.

Bumblebee was searching for Batgirl but she could not find her. She was deeply scared.

________________________________________________________________________________

Batgirl was left alone as she heard cries from the school building. She had emotionless eyes but had tears of devastation.

"All this... for revenge?...........There has to be more........" Batgirl mumbled. She heard someone coming near her.

"Yes. There is." Nightwing said. Batgirl felt fury as she gave the scariest glare. However, she saw her father, James Gordon, behind him.

"DAD! Get away from Nightwing! He's DANGEROUS!!" Batgirl cried.

"No. He is not Barbara. Nightwing is never dangerous about anything." James said.

"No he is dad! I- Wait..... YOU... **KNOW HIM??** " Batgirl felt shock.

"Well. Actually, I know Nightwing's dad since I was young." James said.

"BATMAN?....." Batgirl whispered.

"How do you know about him?" James asked in surprise.

"I... I don't understand...." Batgirl felt confused.

"Barbara. The reason why Nightwing and his brothers know your true name... is because they are a part of our family." James said.

"...........What?"

"Batman is like my brother in law. Not officially brothers or anything. But we have known each other for years that we were like sworn brothers." James said.

"That makes me, Red Hood, and Red Robin as your older cousins! Even Robin knew!" Nightwing smiled.

".....No way.... **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!** "

 

**TO BE CONTINUED in PART 2**

 


End file.
